Un jour sans conséquence
by sasunarufann
Summary: SIDE-STORY : The War of Publishers. Le 14 février, jour maudit pour notre équipe d'éditeur à la Konoha-Shouten ! Entre auteurs facétieux et soutien affectif, ce sera peut-être l'occasion pour deux d'entre eux de se rapprocher l'espace d'un soir... SUITE : le 14 mars, le White Day !
1. Un jour sans conséquences

Bonjour !

Ici la bêta de Papy-1412 !

Vous connaissez sûrement sa fic _The War of Publishers_ ? Pour rappel dans son chapitre 10, se trouve une ellipse de trois mois de janvier à avril. Ce qui, malheureusement, inclus la Saint-Valentin ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion !

J'ai donc écrit une side-story (avec sa bénédiction, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^) sur ce 14 février !

Je vous conseille fortement d'avoir lu "WAPU" pour tout comprendre, en fait c'est même indispensable !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Naruto avait le visage plaqué contre son bureau. Tout son être exhalait le désespoir et l'épuisement. Néanmoins il ne se sentait pas seul, puisque tous ses collègues étaient dans le même état. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le courage de se cosplayer, c'était dire à quel point leurs énergies étaient au point mort. On y était, la dernière ligne droite avant la case imprimerie.

Le moment qu'avaient choisit _tous_ leurs auteurs pour être en retard.

Du jamais vu, même pour les anciens. Par le biais d'excuses toutes plus stupides ou improbables les unes que les autres, les protégés du groupe d'éditeurs avaient tous rendu leurs travail bâclés, ou même non-rendus tout court. La raison à ce manque de discipline était simple : aujourd'hui, c'était le 14 février. La _Saint Valentin_. Quoi de mieux pour fêter ce jour que de préparer une surprise pour l'élue de son cœur ? Réserver un restaurant, une balade touristique, une visite à l'aquarium, n'était-ce pas là des plaisirs simples à organiser, peu chers, et qui feraient fondre leurs aimées ? En théorie, oui. Mais pas quand on est un mangaka.

Les pauvres éditeurs avaient passé la journée à courir après leurs auteurs, qui avaient d'abord fait la sourde oreille avant de donner de fausses explications pour leur impossibilité à travailler ce jour, à leur grand regret. D'un côté les imprimeurs les harcelaient, de l'autre leurs auteurs les ignoraient… Naruto avait un immense respect pour Kishimoto-sensei, mais en l'instant, il aurait _vraiment_ aimé lui faire bouffer ses tomes et ses planches. Et il pouvait sentir, grâce à l'aura malsaine qui planait au-dessus de ses collègues, qu'ils y pensaient eux aussi. Sasuke revint d'une réunion avec le service de ventes, et il s'avachit sur sa chaise, à bout de force. Sakura, un rictus aux lèvres, ne résista pas à l'envie de titiller l'éditeur en chef :

« Alors, quelle est l'excuse que Oda-sensei vous a servi cette fois ? »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, mais consentit à répondre :

« Son père a fait un malaise et est à l'hôpital. »

Sakura plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'air horrifié :

« Oh, mon Dieu, pardon j'ignorais que-

- Hn, c'est pas grave, soupira Sasuke d'un ton blasé, puisque c'est une excuse valable j'accepte son retard. Mais il a intérêt à me rendre un travail parf- »

Le ténébreux fut interrompu par une secrétaire, visiblement intimidée, qui l'interpella depuis le paravent :

« Uchiha-san ?

- Hn ?

- Un homme désire vous voir, pour vous remettre les planches d'Oda-sensei.

- Quoi ? Mais il ne devait me les rendre que demain !

- Il s'en est peut-être occupé ce matin ?, proposa un Naruto désabusé par son travail.

Sasuke lui lança une oeillade qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait, mais revint vers la secrétaire en lui demandant d'amener le visiteur. La politesse aurait voulu que Sasuke se déplace pour le recevoir à l'accueil, mais l'éditeur en chef n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à satisfaire ce genre de règles. La jeune femme parti et revint vite en compagnie d'un homme âgé. Se levant pour le saluer, et récupérer les planches, Sasuke le remercia avec une courbette :

« Merci de vous être déplacé, monsieur…

- Ah, pas de souci ! Eiichiro ne vous as pas facilité la tâche, mais je l'ai sévèrement sermonné, vous pouvez m'en croire !

- Ah…, Sasuke était surpris de cette familiarité envers son auteur, eh bien merci, mais j'ignore qui vous êtes ?

- Ah oui, je m'excuse !, le vieil homme s'inclina. Je suis Oda Akihito, le père d'Eiichiro.

- Oh, enchanté, répondit Sasuke en rendant le salut. Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux.

- Mieux ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- ... Votre malaise. Oda-sensei m'a dit... Ce matin...

- Vous devez faire erreur. Je me porte comme un charme et ce depuis longtemps.

- …, toute émotion avait quitté le visage du Uchiha.

- Quoi ?!, Sakura s'était redressée, interloquée. Mais, mais...

- Eiichiro vous aurait-il fait croire... ? Il a passé la journée avec sa fiancée, mais il a pu rentrer plus tôt et donc finir son travail. Je comprend mieux qu'il m'ait demandé de vous dire qu'il est "désolé pour tout mais qu'il vous le rendra, bien sûr !".

- …, Sasuke devenait rouge. C'était infime, mais pour les yeux alertes de ses collègues, la menace était limpide. Il était sur le point d'exploser.

- Oh, et Eiichiro vous fait dire aussi qu'il "aimerait avoir sa soirée, si ce n'est pas trop abusé", ajouta-t-il avec une autre courbette crispée. De toute évidence lui non plus n'appréciait pas la blague.

- …, les poings serrés de l'éditeur en chef commençaient à trembler. Les autres éditeurs se jetèrent un regard de pure panique, avant de se lever en trombe et de sortir de la pièce, en agrippant au passage le vieil homme qui poursuivit, inconscient de l'imminence du déclenchement de l'arme de destruction massive qu'était Sasuke à cet instant.

- Il vous remercie enfin de "votre bienveillance et compte sur votre bonté ! »

Les mots de trop. Sasuke frappa violemment du poing sur le bureau, avant d'attraper avec rage le téléphone, le tout dans un silence frémissant de fureur. Un moment de silence suivit, seulement brisé par les halètements de l'éditeur en chef qui tentait de se reprendre. Ce simple son paralysa tout l'étage d'effroi. Puis des bruits de touches se firent entendre. Avec un frisson glacé de peur absolue les éditeurs pensèrent en même temps : _Par pitié ne réponds pas, sois intelligent, ne réponds pas…_

Oda-sensei répondit. Leur « discussion » fut ensuite longuement relatée par les employés de tout l'étage, gonflant la légende de glaçon impitoyable qu'était Uchiha Sasuke, car le dialogue qu'ils ouïrent aurait terrorisé le plus brave des auteurs. D'un ton tranchant et aussi glacial qu'un blizzard, l'éditeur en chef susurra :

« Oda-sensei, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer comment votre père a pu venir m'apporter vos planches depuis son lit d'hôpital ?

- _…_

- Taisez-vous. A présent vous allez m'écouter et… Je vous ais dit de vous taire ! Vous allez venir _immédiatement _à la Konoha Shouten, vous allez vous poser à ce bureau où je me _tue_ à la tâche pour un ingrat stupide et immature tel que vous, et vous allez corriger _vous-même_ vos planches. Vous y passerez la nuit s'il le faut. Ensuite _vous_ irez traiter avec le responsable des ventes, puis avec l'imprimeur, puis- je m'en moque éperdument _sensei _(et le mot sembla craché tant le mépris y suintait), vous exécuterez tout ceci, et plus encore, et j'y veillerai _personnellement_. Et priez pour que tout ceci me suffise.

- _…_

- Oh mais si je peux sensei, je suis votre éditeur, sans moi votre manga ne dépasse pas le stade de belles planches à ranger au placard. Présentez-vous à l'accueil de la maison d'édition dans trentes minutes. Et une dernière chose, _sensei_… »

Ici la voix de Sasuke devint menaçante et sifflante comme celle d'un serpent :

« - Si vous vous _avisez_ de recommencer de genre de farce, si vous ne faîtes qu'y _songer_ une fois encore, non seulement vous devrez changer d'éditeur, mais en plus je vous descendrai auprès de Toriyama-sensei.

- _…_

- La bravade ne vous sert à rien, le succès de _One piece _est indiscutable mais nous savons vous et moi que j'y suis pour _50%_ dans ce succès. Et Toriyama-sensei me croira, j'ai tout une équipe prête à confirmer mes dires sur votre bêtise, en comptant en plus votre père.

- _…_

- Moi, un menteur ? Comment osez-vous m'insulter de la sorte, _sensei_ ? Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui ait menti sur un sujet aussi grave que l'hospitalisation d'un proche. Par respect pour votre douleur j'ai retardé le travail de _toute_ la chaîne, le correcteur, l'imprimeur, le fabricant, le distributeur, le vendeur; et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un _stupide_ rendez-vous avec votre _fiancée_, que vous auriez pu reporter au soir ? Vous êtes l'un des hommes le plus irrespectueux que j'ai croisé dans ma vie _sensei_, alors gardez-vous de m'insulter. Et estimez-vous heureux que je vous laisse une chance de rattraper vos anneries. »

Un blanc sembla s'égrener de l'autre côté de la ligne. Sasuke, avec un reniflement hautain, imposa une dernière fois son implacable autorité glaciale :

« Dans une demi-heure, à l'accueil. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Et sur ces mots, sans même attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, il raccrocha violemment le téléphone. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, mais tous pouvaient sentir la foudre planant au-dessus de celle-ci, qui semblait prête à électrocuter le premier fou qui se risquerait à franchir la limite, devenue sacrée, des paravents. Naruto, Sakura, Lee et même Shikamaru fixaient avec des yeux exorbités et effarés cette barrière protectrice qui s'élevait entre eux et le démon qu'était devenu leur stoïque patron . Puis les regards des trois anciens se tournèrent vers le blond, le suppliant d'intervenir. Naruto recula devant cette attaque, puis murmura d'un ton empli de désespoir et de colère :

_« Pourquoi moi ? Qu__'__est-ce que vous voulez que j__'__y fasse ?_

- _Il n__'__y a que toi pour le calmer là_, le pressa Sakura.

-_ Rien à faire, il est hors de question que j__'__entre là-dedans ! Je tiens à ma peau moi !_

- _Pense un peu à nous, tu es celui qui as le plus de chance de survivre_, grogna Shikamaru.

-_ JE VOUS AI DIT-_

- NARUTO ! »

La voix de Sasuke avait congelé l'air d'un coup, dans un cri semblable à un coup de tonnerre. Tous sursautèrent, mais le blond devint en plus blanc comme un linge. Avec le regard d'un condamné à mort, il entra dans l'antre, baissant immédiatement les yeux devant la haine qui animait toujours le regard de son patron.

« Ou-oui ?

- Prends les planches de Sakura, Shikamaru et Lee et rapporte-leur. Ils travailleront chez eux. Toi aussi fais de même. Et avant de rentrer va accueillir Oda-sensei et ramène-le ici. Et interdiction pour toi, et eux, de revenir au bureau sans mon autorisation. Je vous enverrai un mail.

- O-ok. »

Sasuke sortit à grands pas de la petite pièce, et tout le monde s'écarta sur son passage. La porte de la réserve claqua alors avec une violence qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais connue. Il y eut comme un souffle de soulagement général dans l'étage, même si chacun savait que ce calme ne durerait pas. Naruto se précipita sur ses planches, pris celles des autres, puis les retrouva dehors. Chacun emporta son travail en silence. Les quatres éditeurs se dirigèrent, avec le père de Oda-sensei, très choqué, vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé devant celui-ci, Naruto se frappa le front :

« Mince, j'ai oublié les comptes-rendus du mois ! Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais. »

Repartant à toute vitesse à son bureau, il attrapa le précieux document, et repartit. Mais en passant devant la réserve, un coup sourd le stoppa. Malgré lui il se sentait désolé pour son ami. Ce genre de coup fourré des auteurs était fréquent, mais c'était bien la première fois que Naruto était témoin d'un tel affront. Lui non plus ne les avait jamais toléré, et il comprenait très bien la frustration et l'amertume de Sasuke. Il aurait voulu le réconforter, à la fois en tant que collègue, mais aussi en tant qu'ami. Ce fut cette résolution qui le poussa à ouvrir la porte de la réserve. Ce qu'il y vit le désola.

Un chaos indescriptible régnait dans la pièce. Des crayons, règles, feuilles, jonchaient le sol. Certaines étagères avaient leurs portes branlantes, et au milieu de ce capharnaüm, se tenait Sasuke, droit comme un i, dos à la porte. Le silence était clairement hostile, mais Naruto tenta quand même le coup. Refermant derrière lui, il s'avança doucement en s'annonçant intelligiblement :

« C'est moi Sasuke.

- ...

- Na-ru-to. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Mais il n'était pas agressif, ce qui le rassura. Continuant son approche, il s'exprima calmement :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu éprouves, mais je sais que tu es furieux. Et tu es parfaitement en droit de l'être. Mais tu n'aurais pas du être aussi dur avec ton auteur. »

Sasuke ne réagit pas, mais ses épaules se voutèrent. Naruto était arrivé derrière lui, sa main se posa avec une douceur réconfortante sur son épaule, tandis qu'il poursuivit :

« Il mérite une punition, mais tu vas te le mettre à dos là. Ca ne va pas arranger votre entente ensuite. Et ça pourrait nuire au manga.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre? »

La voix de Sasuke avait un ton si las, que Naruto resserra sa prise sur son ami. Il souffrait, de le voir si fatigué, lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout. L'éditeur en chef continua du même ton :

« Je ne peux pas passer l'éponge, pas sur un sujet aussi grave; mais Oda-sensei est un excentrique et tous mes sermons n'y changeront rien. Il recidivera. Je suis éditeur en chef, le bureau est sous ma responsabilité... Si je le laisse faire l'imbécile, d'autres suivront son exemple, et la situation empirera. Il faudrait que je lui fasse comprendre... Même un peu...»

Il semblait si dévoré par l'amertume, que Naruto n'hésita plus. Lâchant son épaule, il entoura le torse de son ami de ses deux bras, le plaquant contre son torse. L'Uchiha sursauta légèrement, mais ne chercha aucunement à se dégager, bien au contraire. Ils restèrent une ou deux minutes ainsi, avant que le blond ne réponde à son patron :

« Contente-toi de lui faire corriger ses planches, en le laissant bosser jusqu'à pas d'heure. Fais-le chier avec le fait que toi tu puisses rentrer avant lui, ça sera suffisant. Il a eu assez peur comme ça. Et puis c'est un adulte, il ne recommencera pas ce genre de bêtise, même s'il est « ingrat stupide et immature », sourit Naruto.

Sasuke laissa un vague pouffement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ce son Naruto aurait pu se damner pour l'entendre plus souvent. Il était si bien comme ça, dans une bulle avec le brun. Sasuke reprit avec calme :

« Entendu, il s'arrêtera à la correction pour aujourd'hui. Mais s'il ose me défier à nouveau…

- Il n'essaiera pas. Tu réalises à quel point tu es terrifiant quand tu es en colère Sasuke ?

- Hum, j'ai été à bonne école. Itachi ne m'a jamais laissé avoir le dessus, j'ai donc du me surpasser.

- Et tu as déjà réussi à avoir le dernier mot ?

- Oui. Mais ça demeure très rare.

- … Faudra que je lui demande ses astuces, marmonna Naruto, ça doit être trop efficace.

- Ne rêve pas, faut avoir les gènes Uchiha pour ça.

- Connards de privilégiés. »

Sasuke ne répliqua rien, mais un sourire calme et amusé trouva place sur ce visage naguère si dévasté par la rage et la détresse. Certes Naruto venait de l'insulter, et son frère aussi par ailleurs, mais quelle importance ? Il y était tellement habitué, c'était presque une marque d'affection. Il tenait trop à la chaleur qui se dégageait de son ami pour s'en offusquer. Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit, une idée un peu folle, mais réalisable, le blond semblant dans de bonnes dispositions pour l'instant. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et un Uchiha ne recule jamais devant l'adversité de toute façon.

« Naruto.

- Oui ? »

L'éditeur fut un peu surpris par la douceur dans la voix de son patron, mais ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

« Ce soir, si Oda-sensei termine ses planches suffisamment tôt… »

Sasuke hésita, se mordant les lèvres.

« Ca te dit de venir dîner chez moi ? »

Naruto sursauta légèrement. Sasuke quant à lui se tendit dans les bras de son compagnon. Un dîner un tout autre jour aurait été anodin, mais pas le jour de la Saint Valentin. Seuls les couples cédaient à cette tradition. Or leur lien était encore assez flou, hésitant. La demande était osée, mais l'éditeur en chef ne voulait pas laisser passer une telle occasion. Le blond pour sa part se questionnait sur la marche à suivre. Certes il en avait bien envie, mais la symbolique derrière cette invitation le terrorisait, parce qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Il pourrait toujours nier être en couple avec Sasuke, mais pas revenir au stade « simple collègue » comme il s'était acharné à qualifier leur relation autrefois. Ce serait un virage définitif, indélébile. Et Naruto se demandait s'il était prêt à le prendre, ou s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rester à la fourche entre « ami » et « amant », comme il se plaisait à le faire depuis plusieurs semaines. Finalement il prit sa décision.

« Okay… »

Sasuke tourna son visage vers son ami, heureux au fond de lui mais toujours impassible. Surtout qu'il avait bien senti que son collègue n'avait pas fini.

« Mais juste un dîner. J'ai des planches à corriger moi aussi -enfin celles que Kishimoto-sensei aura bien daigner m'envoyer, finit-il d'un ton grinçant.

- Bien sûr juste un dîner, tu crois que j'aurais le temps de faire autre chose avec le retard colossal de nos auteurs ?

- Ah, euh oui, forcément… »

Sasuke eut un sourire narquois devant les joues soudainement rouges de Naruto.

« Qu'allais-tu t'imaginer encore ?

- Mais, mais rien, rien du tout !, bredouilla le blond embarrassé, je, je pensais juste…

- Oui ?

- Raah, tu m'énerves !

- Naruto. »

A nouveau cette tendresse dans son prénom, qui le fit frissonner. Sasuke avait le don de le faire fondre par des actions tellement simples…

« Merci. Merci d'accepter. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à le faire ? Entre eux, il était des moments où c'était totalement inutile. Et puis ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis étaient bien assez bavards sans que des bêtises ne s'échappent de ses lèvres. Tiens, en parlant de lèvres, il avait rêvé ou Sasuke les avaient regardées ? Ah non ce n'était pas un rêve, il venait de recommencer. Et il s'approchait dangereusement… Ou alors c'était lui qui se penchait? Au moment où leurs bouches se posèrent avec douceur l'une sur l'autre, Naruto réalisa que franchement, parfois il réfléchissait trop pour son propre bien.

Ils auraient pu rester des heures à s'embrasser ainsi, si un éditeur n'avait pas cogné prudemment à la porte en marmonnant :

« U-Uchiha-san, Oda-sensei est arrivé…

- Maudit gêneur…, grommela l'éditeur en chef, j'arrive !, ajouta-t-il plus fort à l'intention du messager qui n'attendit pas son reste et retourna rapidement à ses affaires.

- Garde ton calme, recommanda un Naruto encore un peu tendre, mais qui le lâcha par la même occasion.

- Suis-je du genre à le perdre ? Pense plutôt à toi.

- Moi ?, s'étonna le blond, mais pourquoi je m'énerverai ?

- Parce que tu vas devoir rester ici un moment après moi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de nos collègues, et que ça te laisse largement le temps de ranger tout ce bordel.

- QUOI ?!

Naruto avait les yeux exorbités et le teint rouge, tandis que Sasuke se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais débarrasser _TES _conneries, espèce de-

- Tu tiens à ce que tout l'étage nous sachent ensembles ?

- On n'est PAS ensembles !

- Alors prouve-leur en sortant plus tard. Et pense un peu à la femme de ménage qui se cassera les reins là-dessus…

- Rien à faire c'est TON bordel c'est TOI qui range !

- Non, et Sasuke sortit avec un insupportable rictus sur le visage, moi j'ai un auteur « ingrat stupide et immature » à réprimander. Bon courage, Uzumaki.

- SASUKE REV- »

L'éditeur en chef ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant un blond incrédule et ivre de rage au milieu de la pièce. Non, non il était sûr de se tromper, ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas de l'amour ! Impossible qu'il aime un connard pareil, il ne l'aimait pas, ne l'aimerait jamais, jamais, JAMAIS !

XXXXXXX

Quand Sasuke sonna chez lui à 2h du matin, Naruto fit mine de ne rien entendre. La sonnerie s'intensifia, mais le blond continua à faire la sourde oreille. Une voix passa à travers la porte :

« Naruto, ouvre, ou je vais chez Kakashi lui annoncer qu'on est un couple et qu'on va se marier.

- Tu n'oseras jamais, siffla Naruto d'un ton aigre.

- Et si tu penses que je n'oserais jamais, je te rappelle que tu travailles dans une équipe d'éditeurs qui se cosplayent. Le regard des autres n'a aucune influence sur moi.

- Espèce de…

- Entendu. Je lui réponds quoi quand il me demandera qui est la fille ? »

Avec un rugissement de rage Naruto s'éloigna de sa table basse recouverte des planches de _Naruto_, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit dans d'un mouvement ample et violent, se moquant complètement que Sasuke ait pu la recevoir dans la tête. Prévoyant, son collègue s'était éloigné, et le fixait à présent avec un sourire moqueur qui lui donna envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Cependant le visiteur ne perdit pas de temps en vaines piques et entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Tu viens ?

- Hein ?, Naruto le dévisagea avec un air ahuri, où ça ?

- Chez moi. On a un dîner de prévu, t'as oublié ? »

Le blond le regarda encore deux minutes, puis claqua violemment la porte au nez de son chef. L'Uchiha resta statique quelques instants, et soupira. Bon ok, il l'avait cherché. Mais il y tenait, à ce repas en tête à tête. Aussi insista-t-il :

« Naruto, s'il te plaît.

- Va te faire foutre, fut la réponse qu'il entendit distinctement depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Un bon point pour lui, Naruto n'était pas retourné à ses occupations au bout de la pièce. Si le blond pouvait l'écouter, il devait faire son possible pour le convaincre. C'était mal parti, mais il avait confiance en sa connaissance de l'énergumène derrière la porte.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé comme ça, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

- C'est ça.

- Je suis sérieux Naruto.

- Va balancer tes salades à quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai des planches à terminer et un lit à retrouver. »

Le bruit de pas qui s'éloignait… Merde !

« Si on était sorti en même temps, des bruits auraient couru ! De plus en plus de gens savent que je suis gay, et on aurait immédiatement fait un lien !

- Et alors, TU as déclaré être gay, assume tes conneries !

- Mais toi tu ne l'aurais pas assumé. Je ne voulais pas t'imposer le regard des autres. »

Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent, puis revinrent vers lui. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit toujours pas.

« Et le ménage, c'était pour quoi ? Pour me pourrir mon après-midi en m'empêchant de finir mon travail ?

- Non, c'est juste que si j'avais dû ranger _après_ la correction des planches et toute l'administration derrière, je n'aurais pas pu être là avant 5h du matin. Et je voulais _vraiment_ dîner avec toi. »

Silence. De bon ou de mauvais augure ?

« Naruto, je t'en prie. Même si c'est pour me frapper ou me maudire, viens à la maison.

- Le 14 février est fini depuis deux heures Sasuke. Nous sommes le 15 février. Un jour comme les autres.

- Dans ce cas, termina le brun avec un ton presque suppliant, raison de plus pour dîner ensemble, puisque ce n'aura aucune influence. »

Devant l'absence totale de réponse, Sasuke craqua. Cette soirée représentait bien trop à ses yeux pour qu'il laisse sa fierté lui ôter sa dernière chance.

« Je t'en supplie Naruto. Ouvre. »

Il y eut un blanc, puis au moment où le ténébreux allait partir, désespéré, il entendit un cliquetis, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Naruto le fixa d'un regard sans indulgence, mais un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

« Entendre Uchiha Sasuke supplier… C'est presque trop beau. »

Sasuke se garda bien de répliquer. Il avait vaincu la colère têtue de Naruto, un exploit en soi, il n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

« Y a quoi au menu ?

- Des onigiris, du riz au curry, et des gyozas. Avec les entrées et les accompagnements. »

Le blond sembla juger le pour et le contre une dernière fois, et ajouta par pure malice :

« Pas de ramens ?

- Autant que tu veux si tu viens. »

Avec un dernier soupir amusé Naruto rendit les armes.

« Okay, j'arrive. Va chez toi j'te rejoins. »

Sasuke ne discuta pas et rentra dans l'appartement d'à côté, savourant en silence sa petite victoire. Il avait eu chaud, mais il savait que le coup de la supplication marcherait. Et il s'était senti acculé quand Naruto avait, à juste titre, rappelé que la Saint Valentin était finie. Leur dîner aurait donc lieu le 15 février, un jour sans conséquence. Au fond de lui il était déçu, mais il aurait d'autres occasion, du moins l'espérait-il.

Naruto entra quelques minutes plus tard, et ils se mirent à table. Sachant très bien que Naruto n'aurait pas apprécié une ambiance romantique (et lui-même détestant ça) le brun s'était contenté d'un cadre très simple : eux deux autour de la table, le repas éparpillé dessus, et une petite fleur séchée au centre. Quand le blond lui jeta un regard narquois après avoir remarqué sa présence, Sasuke ne put que se justifier :

« Il y a une semaine, une de nos voisines fleuriste me l'a offerte, en prévision de la Saint Valentin. Mais je l'ai oubliée dans un coin et maintenant… »

Naruto ne répliqua pas. Puisqu'elle était fanée Sasuke ne lui avait pas offert, mais on lui avait donné pour la Saint Valentin alors il avait tenu à la mettre en évidence. Malgré lui le blond fut ému. Ses derniers restes de colère s'évanouirent, et il sourit à son ami. Autant profiter du repas dans la bonne humeur, la journée avait été suffisamment exécrable comme ça.

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. Les deux hommes conversèrent longuement. Était-ce l'effet de la nuit, ou le relâchement après leur éprouvante soirée ? Les barrières semblèrent tombées. Les confidences étaient de mises, les banalités aussi. Sans détour ni fausseté, ils s'exprimèrent, laissant leurs sentiments parler pour eux. Le repas fini il allèrent, contrairement à leurs prévisions, s'asseoir dans le canapé et poursuivirent leurs discussions. Il faut bien l'avouer, après coup ils ne se rappelleraient pas la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient évoqué ce soir là. Mais leurs cœurs s'en souviendraient. C'était suffisant.

Quand Sasuke regarda sa montre et avisa qu'il était 4h35, il secoua doucement Naruto, somnolant sur son épaule.

« Naruto, tu dois rentrer.

- Hum, laisse-moi dormir. »

Si c'était si gentiment demandé…

Avec un rictus attendri, Sasuke attrapa Naruto par le bras et le traîna doucement dans sa chambre. Sans une hésitation il le déshabilla, le laissant en caleçon, et l'allongea dans le lit. Naruto s'enfonça dans l'oreiller avec un soupir béat de plénitude, et s'endormit immédiatement. Le brun contient un rire et se changea lui aussi, enfilant un bas de pyjama pour ne pas choquer le blond au réveil, et rejoignit son ami sous les couvertures. Avec la vivacité d'un koala Naruto se colla à lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille et emmêlant leurs jambes. La tête dans son cou, il dormait avec un air bienheureux. L'éditeur en chef passa à son tour son bras autour de Naruto. Il avait peu d'heures devant lui, donc autant en profiter un maximum. Demain… Il serait toujours temps d'aviser pour demain, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant Sasuke se plongea avec délice dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Ce n'était pas leur première nuit ensemble, mais celle-ci avait un parfum unique, qu'il entendait savourer jusqu'à la dernière minute.

Et le lendemain, quand Naruto hurlerait devant ses planches qui n'étaient pas terminées, lui songerait seulement au sourire si tendre du blond quand Sasuke lui avait doucement caressé le bras à son réveil.

* * *

La suite et fin pour le White-Day, le 14 mars !

J'espère que vous avez aimez ^^ ! N'hésitez à me le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bye !


	2. Vraiment sans conséquences ?

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Je m'excuse pour ce retard affligeant, pour ma défense je ne dirais qu'une chose : tout Paris accessible, avec un après-midi de libre, c'était une invitation impossible à refuser !

Mais on est toujours le 14 mars, soit le jour du White Day, donc tout va bien !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le White Day, merveilleux jour ! Attendu impatiemment par toutes les jeunes filles du pays, en couple ou non d'ailleurs, puisque c'était le jour où le garçon s'étant vu donné des chocolats un mois auparavant, devait rendre un cadeau de valeur trois fois supérieur à sa partenaire.

Jour que redoutait Uzumaki Naruto, le voyant arriver comme on voit arriver un nuage d'abeilles tueuses.

Pourtant il aurait dû s'en moquer éperdument, il n'avait rien reçu pour la Saint Valentin, donc il n'avait rien à offrir en échange. Ça, c'était la théorie. En pratique, eh bien... Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à effacer de sa mémoire la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Sasuke, et sa conscience - maudite soit-elle! - lui rappelait en boucle que ce dîner s'était peut-être passé le 15 février, mais la demande avait été faite le 14, et que à deux heures près, c'était un repas de Saint Valentin en bonne et due forme. Rah, damnés scrupules ! Un jour sans conséquences, le 15 février était un jour sans conséquences ! Il ne devait rien à Sasuke, RIEN ! Mais il avait beau se le répéter sans cesse, il ne parvenait pas à se faire une raison, et son regard s'égarait inconsciemment sur les pubs ou les vitrines jonchant sa route, cherchant un cadeau approprié à offrir à son chef et (pour le coup) partenaire.

Il réprima un soupir en passant la porte de leur espace de travail. On était le 13 mars, ce qui voulait dire que l'échéance était pour le lendemain, et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Zut de zut ! Traversant la pièce, il atteignit son bureau et s'assit calmement, ignorant ses collègues. Ce n'était pas par irrespect, mais il avait besoin de s'installer avant de voir la folie du jour. Bon, tout était en place, ordi installé, siège stable... Bien. Allons-y. Naruto leva les yeux et tomba sur du... jaune ?

« PIKA ! »

Ok, rester zen, et laisser courir. C'était Lee après tout. Plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Voyons plus loin ! Hum, depuis quand Shikamaru avait des cheveux gris et des... oreilles de chien ? Même si la tunique ample et rouge lui allait bien, il fallait l'avouer. Et puis c'était simple à enfiler, ce qui expliquait sûrement le choix du costume. Troisième élément du groupe... Waow ! Le kimono à symbole de papillon de Sakura était superbe, et ses cheveux noirs tombant à la taille allié à son maquillage la rendait magnifique. Si la rosée n'avait pas été sa collègue, il aurait succombé à la sorcière dans la seconde. Un peu chamboulé, l'éditeur tourna une dernière fois sa chaise pour faire face à...

Oh. Bouddha, Ananda, Brahmâ, et tous les Kamis.

Un torse nu. Du cuir. Un pantalon taille _très_ basse. Sasuke voulait sa mort.

Enfin non, soyons précis, _Luka_ voulait sa mort. Cérébrale. Et il était sur le point de réussir en plus. Le manteau de cuir laissant les bras nus de son éditeur en chef était largement ouvert, révélant entièrement le torse parfait de son exhibitionniste de patron, et son pantalon - de cuir également - était tellement descendu que Naruto pouvait admirer sa descente de reins jusqu'au bout. Sasuke était bon pour postuler au concours de l'homme le plus sexy du Japon.

Le blond fixait sa plastique parfaite en bavant presque, jusqu'à ce qu'un tonitruant "PIKAAA !" ne le sorte de sa torpeur. Naruto remarqua alors que tous ses collègues le dévisageaient, y compris son fantasme vivant, avec des sourires narquois ou amusés. Il se rebiffa immédiatement :

« Quoi ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, on te comprend parfaitement.

- Sakura a raison, on a presque eu la même réaction en arrivant devant ce... démon de la luxure... »

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de finir sa phrase en pouffant de rire. Faut dire que Sasuke avait fait vraiment très fort aujourd'hui, d'ordinaire il ne s'exhibait qu'en se déguisant en Ace, dont le costume, excepté l'absence de haut, était très simple et soft, rien de libidineux. Mais là !

« Arrêtez de rêvasser et remettez-vous au boulot. »

Rappelée à l'ordre la petite équipe se concentra à nouveau sur son travail, sauf Naruto. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux ce torse exposé sans aucune pudeur, ce torse qu'il connaissait si bien... Une brusque pulsion de jalousie le prit quand il réalisa le nombre de regards lubriques posés sur _son_ patron. Se levant il déclara sèchement :

« Sasuke, tu peux venir une seconde ? »

Surprise. C'était très rare que Naruto se montre aussi familier au bureau, et surtout devant témoin. Avec curiosité l'éditeur en chef le suivit calmement, totalement indifférent aux regards incrédules et - pour certains - emplis de désir des autres employés de la boîte. Arrivés dans une salle de réunion vide, le blond ferma la porte et se tourna vers son patron avec virulence :

« C'est quoi _ça_ ? "

Sasuke sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement.

« « Ça » ?

- Ce cosplay !

- Celui de Luka, le démon du manga "Uragiri-"

- Joue pas au con avec moi ! C'est quoi ce cosplay si... sexy ?!

- ... Une invitation ? »

Les joues de Naruto se mirent à brûler si fort qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire un oeuf.

« Arrête tes conneries deux secondes tu veux ? Et retire-le !

- Tu me l'enlèves ?

- Ça ne m'amuse pas Sasuke !

- Moi, si. Te voir me faire une crise de jalousie, ça dépasse mes rêves les plus fous.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Bien sûr. »

Naruto mourrait d'envie de faire ravaler son sourire narquois à son patron, sans trouver un moyen efficace de le faire, puisque au fond, il était _vraiment_ jaloux. Mais plutôt faire virer _Naruto_ dans la section Yaoi que de l'admettre. Le brun poursuivit :

« Ta possessivité me fait vraiment plaisir, mais mes planches m'attendent.

- Arrête de prendre tes délires pour la réalité. Rhabille-toi et on y va.

- Je reste comme ça, Uzumaki. T'as quelque chose de prévu pour demain ? ajouta-t-il, passant du coq à l'âne.

- Quoi ?, sursauta l'éditeur. Puis il comprit où il voulait en venir et croisa les bras.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite _Uchiha-san_, on a rien fait pour la Saint-Valentin alors ton White Day, tu peux l'oublier. Vu ? »

Une ombre passa dans l'œil de Sasuke, mais il ne répliqua pas. C'était la vérité après tout. Et il s'était juré de ne jamais forcer Naruto.

« Allons-y alors.

- Pas dans cette tenue !

- Ma patience a des limites Uzumaki, et t'es en train de les franchir. »

Le bousculant presque, l'éditeur en chef s'apprêta à sortir, quand il se sentit attraper par le bras et retourner. Avant qu'il eut pu dire quoi que ce soit, Naruto avait refermé la fermeture éclair du manteau, cachant son torse et sa chute de reins. Le blond lui jeta un regard de défi, et Sasuke se sentit malgré lui sourire. La jalousie de Naruto était vraiment... « mignonne ».

Une dernière pique lui échappa tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte :

« Si tu promets de passer chaque soir, je peux envisager de porter ce cosplay à la maison.

- Dans tes rêves. »

Le brun eut un léger ricanement devant la nuance de rouge qui colora soudainement les joues de son collègue, puis ils repartirent vers les paravents.

Bien sûr, le changement se vit immédiatement au bureau. La sorcière des dimensions ne put y rester insensible :

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!

- Ce que t'aurais fait à ma place, répliqua ce dernier en grinçant des dents.

- Justement, pense un peu à ceux qui ne sont _pas_ à ta place!

- Eh ben vous allez attendre sagement qu'il refasse Ace.

- Sakura; intervient le sujet de la dispute; laisse tomber et retourne bosser.

- Mais vous allez vraiment…

- Rester comme ça jusqu'à ce soir, oui. Un problème ?

- Non, non…

- Bien. »

Sasuke se pencha à nouveau sur ses planches, et Sakura envoya un regard si noir à Naruto qu'il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, espérant disparaître. La jeune femme se leva et grommela quelque chose à propos de photocopies à faire, et sortit de l'espace de travail. Shikamaru poussa un soupir :

« Tu viens de la frustrer pour toute la journée…

- Grmblemlemenfichegrmbler…

- Naruto on ne marmonne pas quand on souhaite se faire entendre.

- Je m'en moque. Qui as le calendrier des meetings ?

- Sakura; répondit le Pokémon jaune avec un sourire. Je te le passe ?

- Non, laisse, je vais y aller. »

En tendant la main, Naruto frôla la souris de l'ordinateur, et l'écran de veille disparut. Le blond n'y aurait pas prêté attention, s'il n'avait pas vu son nom sur la page ouverte. Intrigué, il demanda :

« Sakura a un travail en lien avec _Naruto_ ?

- Non, je ne divise pas les mangas entre différents éditeurs. »

La réponse de Sasuke l'étonna. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Sakura…? Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, Naruto prit sa chaise, se posta devant l'écran, et lu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors d'horreur, et il devint mortellement pâle.

_« Naruto gémit de plaisir alors que Sasuke laissait errer sa langue avec volupté sur sa gorge, retenant à peine un grognement quand le brun s'attaqua à ses tétons, les mordillant avec douceur et sensualité… »_

Sa mâchoire s'effondra, ses mains tremblèrent, et un cri commença à monter dans sa gorge sèche.

_« Saisissant sa main, Naruto lécha avec attention les doigts de son amant, qui le regardait en souriant de manière perverse, en susurrant « _Bon garçon, avale-les entièrement… »_, ce qui fit rougir le blond mais n'enleva pas son plaisir d'être ainsi dominé par Sasuke… »_

Le hurlement montait toujours plus, il était au bord de ses lèvres…

_« Se plaçant au-dessus de son soumis, Sasuke murmura : _« Détends-toi… »_ et le blond ne put que répondre, cuisses ouvertes : _« Si tu t'arrêtes maintenant Uchiha, je vais te… »_ et le reste de sa menace s'effaça dans un cri alors que le brun … »_

Bug total. Réinitialisation du système. Téléchargement des données… Analyse. Compréhension. Réaction.

« MAIS QU'EST-QUE C'EST QUE CAAAAA ! »

Le braillement de l'éditeur retentit dans tout l'étage, faisant sursauter tous ses collègue, mais également toutes les personnes pourvues de tympan dans un rayon de 200 mètres. Shikamaru cracha son café, Lee tomba de sa chaise, et Sasuke fit un bond d'au moins 50 centimètres. Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à réagir en criant :

« Non mais ça va pas de hurler comme ça, Uzumaki ?! »

Naruto était incapable de répondre, complètement choqué, les yeux dans le vague, la bouche grande ouverte, chacun de ses traits exprimant la terreur. Sakura débarqua alors dans le bureau telle une furie, son kimono et sa perruque volants derrière elle :

« Qui est le dingue qui a crié ? Il m'a fait une peur…

- HARUNO SAKURA ! »

Le blond venait de rugir le nom de sa collègue, tout en se levant, mains plaquées sur son bureau. Interloquée, la rosée ne sut que répondre, tandis que l'éditeur continuait d'un ton furieux :

« On peut savoir ce que c'est CA ?!

- Ça ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De cette… chose ! Ce texte !

- Mais, quel texte ?

- Sur ton ordi ! Celui où moi et Sasuke… »

Il fut incapable de le dire, mais l'éditrice avait déjà compris de toute façon. Et cria à son tour :

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon poste !

- Ne change pas la conversation ! C'est quoi ça ?!

- Ça ne te concerne pas !

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Y a mon nom là-dedans !

- C'est…

- Calmez-vous, tous les deux. »

La voix calme, mais affreusement glaciale et sifflante, de leur patron suffit à atténuer les vociférations des deux collègues, mais la colère rougissait toujours leurs joues. Sasuke reprit d'un ton sévère :

« Bien. Naruto, explique. »

Le blond inspira pour s'apaiser l'esprit, puis tenta de trouver les mots :

« Sakura a sur son ordi, un texte où… où toi et moi… on, on fait…

- On fait ?

- On…; le reste suivit dans un murmure inaudible en dehors des paravents; on couche ensemble. »

Le regard de Sasuke devint si tranchant et violent que ses collègues eurent tous des frissons. Avec un calme effrayant, le brun se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui renchérit avec virulence :

« C'est pas ça ! T'as rien compris Naruto ! C'est pas vous !

- Te fous pas de moi ! « Naruto » et « Sasuke », qui ça peut être d'autre ?!

- Les personnages de ton manga ! »

Cela suffit à figer l'éditeur, tandis que Sakura poursuivait :

« Ça s'appelle des « fan-fictions », ce sont des textes écrits par les fans. J'aime en lire, cela permet de comprendre ce qu'ils ressentent et comment ils perçoivent les relations entre les protagonistes d'un manga. J'ai voulu voir comment ça se passait du côté de Naruto, maintenant que la série a un peu avancé. J'ai été surprise de voir ça, comme toi. Il semblerait que les fans se soient un peu… déchaînés. Mais en aucun cas il ne s'agit de vous deux ! »

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, et chacun attendait le verdict du patron, qui était bien trop calme pour que ce soit normal. Sasuke ferma les yeux, respira fortement, puis trancha :

« Naruto, rentre chez toi et finis-y ton travail; je préviendrai Kishimoto-sensei que tu es indisposé. Sakura, à l'avenir tu t'abstiendras de lire ça au bureau, c'est de la lecture privée. Shikamaru, Lee, remettez-vous au boulot. »

La discussion était close, et Naruto, avec des mouvements toujours un peu trop vifs, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit du regard par ses collègues. Il fulminait. Décidément c'était pas sa journée, entre Sasuke à moitié nu et ce texte outrepassant les limites des bonnes mœurs…

Naruto savait ce qui l'avait vraiment dérangé. Ce n'était pas le texte, c'était le fond. Sasuke et lui, en train de… Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait que ça devrait fatalement arriver un jour, si lui et le brun devait avoir une vraie relation. Mais le voir ainsi, de but en blanc; c'était comme un électrochoc. Voilà, c'est ça, c'est comme ça que ça va se passer. Lui en dessous, Sasuke en dominant, la langue, les doigts, le… Le blond s'accrocha à son siège, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il était un adulte, il savait très bien comment ça marchait, mais là concrètement, avec un homme - fus-ce Sasuke - c'était impossible.

Connaissant Sasuke, il savait que son patron ne résisterait pas à l'envie de passer le voir avant de rentrer chez lui. Naruto songea à verrouiller la porte, mais y renonça. La conversation qu'ils ne manqueraient d'avoir serait préférable à faire chez eux qu'au bureau. Et merde. Comment allait-il seulement oser le regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Complètement déprimé, le blond se mit au travail.

Comme il s'y attendait, à 22h15, on sonna à la porte. Naruto n'eut même pas l'énergie d'aller ouvrir ; avachi sur le canapé il lança un faible « Entrez » depuis son salon. La confirmation de l'identité de son visiteur lui donna un coup de jus et il se redressa. Son invité le rejoignit sur son sofa, s'asseyant à ses côtés sans un mot. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis le blond soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sasuke ?

- Je viens m'assurer que tu vas bien.

- Eh bien c'est le cas. Maintenant que t'es rassuré, sors.

- Je dois te parler aussi. De ce matin.

- Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux même pas y penser.

- Je ne vais pas te toucher Naruto. »

Comme d'ordinaire, Sasuke allait droit au but. Le blond frémit, mais était bien trop épuisé pour tourner autour du pot, aussi imita-t-il son patron en oubliant la politesse et la retenue :

« Non mais tu en meurs d'envie.

- Je peux pas le nier, mais crois-moi, je ne te forcerai jamais. Ce qui est raconté dans le texte que tu as lu, c'est de la fiction. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça dans la réalité.

- Dans le principe c'est la même chose. Sasuke, j'en suis incapable.

- Je ne te demande rien.

- Mais un jour tu le feras. Parce que ça marche comme ça dans un… un… »

Naruto devint rouge, et n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sasuke le dévisageait, le regard grave. Se rengorgeant, le blond reprit :

« Toujours est-il que ce genre de chose, c'est pas pour moi. Je peux pas. Alors toi et moi, c'est…

- Tu vas pas tout plaquer parce que t'as lu une scène de sexe entre deux hommes ?! »

Le ton incrédule de son partenaire fit réagir l'éditeur :

« Je pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu veux ! Que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans !

- Mais je ne veux pas de ça ! »

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de lancer un regard blasé à Sasuke, qui continua d'une voix plus maîtrisée :

« Naruto, écoute-moi bien. Oui, j'ai envie de toi. Mais… »

Agrippant soudainement le blond par le bras, l'éditeur en chef le tourna pour qu'ils soient face à face, et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, acheva sa pensée :

« Je refuse que quelque chose d'aussi stupide que mes hormones se mettent entre nous. Alors tu as ma parole : tant que tu ne viendras pas me chercher de ta propre initiative, je ne te toucherais pas. Que se soit maintenant, ou dans dix ans. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. C'était bien l'une des plus belles déclarations d'amour qu'il est entendue. Que Sasuke soit prêt à l'attendre, sans plainte, toute une vie s'il le fallait - et Naruto avait la certitude absolue qu'il le ferait - c'était bouleversant. Il prit alors sa décision. Il ne pouvait aller jusqu'au bout, mais il y avait au moins une chose que l'éditeur pouvait faire. Légèrement tremblant, mais sans hésitation, le blond se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

Sasuke sentit son souffle se bloquer. Jamais, non _jamais_ Naruto n'avait initié le mouvement de l'embrasser de lui-même. D'abord la surprise le freina, mais bien vite le brun répondit avec douceur à ce baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis… une éternité, lui semblait-il.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Naruto murmura :

« Joyeux White Day, Sasuke. »

L'éditeur en chef n'osa y croire, mais le regard assuré du blond lui confirma qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il sourit, amusé.

« Je ne t'ai rien offert pour la Saint-Valentin…

- On s'en moque.

- On a dîné le 15 février si ma mémoire est bonne.

- S'il te faut absolument une raison ; tu m'as donné un baiser le 14, dans la réserve.

- Mais nous sommes encore le 13 mars, donc ça ne-

- Sasuke, ferme-la. »

Un très léger rire secoua les épaule du brun, qui répliqua d'un ton doux :

« Fais-moi taire. »

Naruto était conscient qu'une fois de plus, il se laissait entraîner. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement. En grommelant pour la forme, il se pencha une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, leur baiser ne fut pas aussi sage que le précédent. Naruto, porté par ses émotions, s'enhardit, et demanda lui-même l'accès à la bouche de son patron, qui ne put contenir un frisson. Puis le blond poussa Sasuke, jusqu'à l'allonger sur le sofa. Il ne se contrôlait plus, il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait jamais lâcher Sasuke. Il sentit les mains du brun sur sa taille, dans ses cheveux, et se colla encore plus à lui. Il échangèrent alors un regard, chargé de désir pour l'un, et d'appréhension pour l'autre. Sasuke tendit une main vers la chemise de Naruto, qui ne le repoussa pas. Il défit le premier bouton et-

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre une scène aussi touchante et sensuelle que celle-ci, soyez-en sûrs; mais Sasuke, ça fait trois heures que j'attends ton rapport sur la compta du mois que tu devais me faxer sitôt rentré - soit il y a une heure et trente-deux minutes, et je le veux _maintenant_. »

Sasuke aimait son frère, c'était un fait. Mais là en l'instant, il le haïssait tellement que le voir mort ne l'aurait sûrement pas dérangé, et même réjouit. Naruto s'était immédiatement redressé, avait baragouiné on-ne-sait-quoi, et avait filé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le silence était devenu pesant dans le salon, le plus jeune des frères n'ayant toujours pas bougé. Puis, dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, Sasuke se redressa, se tourna pour faire face à son frère, et déclara d'une voix atone :

« Je te hais.

- Je me rappelle t'avoir dit quand tu es parti que "je n'hésiterais pas à aller te chercher chez Naruto si tu ne me l'envoies pas".

- Et tu pouvais pas attendre dix minutes de plus.

- Non. Il est 22h35, le bureau de la compta ferme à 22h45, j'ai juste le temps de valider ce rapport informatiquement pour être en règle demain matin.

- Dans ma sacoche. Fais-toi plaisir. »

Pendant qu'Itachi allait se servir, Sasuke se leva et se plaçant devant son frère, lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Itachi se plia en deux sous le choc, mais ne protesta pas. Si leur situation avait été inversé, lui n'était pas sûr qu'il se serait contenté d'un coup. Il aurait sûrement fait bien pire. Admirant la retenue de son frère, le vendeur le suivit chez lui. Avant de fermer la porte, Sasuke regarda une dernière fois celle de Naruto, en proie à un étrange mélange d'euphorie et de déception.

Le lendemain, quand Sasuke sortit, il s'aperçut qu'il était attendu. Naruto, planté devant sa porte, les joues rouges, lui jeta un coup d'œil et marmonna :

« Hier, il ne s'est rien passé, c'est clair ? »

Un soupir échappa au brun. Forcément…

« Quel âne bâté.

- Mais je te remercie. Pour… ta promesse.

- Hn, de rien. Allons-y. »

Sasuke était déjà en route quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Se tournant, il eut le temps de sentir un léger baiser posé sur sa bouche, avant que Naruto ne fourre sa tête dans son écharpe et ne le dépasse, tentant de cacher maladroitement ses joues brûlantes.

L'éditeur en chef resta saisi, avant de suivre son collègue en souriant. C'était bien le meilleur White Day qu'il eut jamais vécu.

* * *

Voilà, là c'est bien fini !

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à tourmenter nos deux -futurs- tourtereaux, maintenant je les rends à Papy !

J'espère que vous avez aimez, dites-le moi, ça me fera toujours plaisir !

Bye !


End file.
